Ink Blots and Potion Spills: A TimeTurner Tale
by TabbieTales
Summary: The war is over. Another Prophecy. A plot to give a man; whose life was never his own, another chance. The Time-turner is back. Rated T for later chapters. WARNING: Spoilers the last 3 books. Special thanks to my beta Soliloquy from The-Dark-Mark.
1. From the Beginning

Chapter One  
From the Beginning

The day was a particularly lonely one for Hermione, as Harry and Ron had left the day before. Their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been a tough one for the trio. There was the war pressing in on them more than ever, all of the late meetings with Dumbledore about You-Know-Who for Harry, and then there was the ever present and irritating bimbo Lavender Brown. This would be Hermione's first Christmas holiday alone, with Harry and Ron off at the Burrow, and Ron still not speaking to her. To make it easier for them all, she had signed up with Professor McGonagall to stay at the school.

Of course, she could have gone home to be with her parents, but she couldn't help fearing for their safety if she were there. Being one of Harry Potter's best friends had many hazards with the Dark Lord out in the world. That coupled with the fact that Hermione was a muggle-born particularly put her family and herself in danger. No, it was wiser for her to stay at Hogwarts for the Holidays.

She did wish she had Ron and Harry with her at the castle though.

It was Christmas Eve now, and Hermione was just heading back inside the castle after having a cup of tea with Hagrid. Not knowing whether she was happier after her visit or upset even more Hermione decided that she best just avoid all topics concerning Ron over the break in front of Hagrid.

Hagrid it seemed was on a mission to cheer Hermione up whenever possible about Ron. He doubted Ron and Lavender Brown's fling would last very long and that once it ended he'd go right back to being his old brash self. Hagrid didn't notice however that he was doing quite the opposite of cheering Hermione up and such conversations only served to reduce her to tears on her way back to the castle.

It was in this same state that Hermione found herself in when she began to head up to her dormitory to change for dinner with the professors. As she reached the grand spiral stair case however she stopped mid climb when a strange noise caught her ear.

"Who in the world would be down here crying?" Hermione thought out loud, turning round to investigate. Being a Prefect she had a responsibility to make sure no one was hurt or lost in the school. It was probably some first year who was upset over being alone over the holidays. What she found however was _not_ a first year crying all over themselves on the cold stone floor.

"There, there Sybil. Whatever happened to put you in such a state?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood just outside the staff room door. He had both of his hands on each of Professor Trelawney's shoulders, a look of concern furrowing his brow and clouding the normally present twinkle in his blue eyes. Trelawney hiccupped before squeaking out a single name.

"S-Ss-Severus," She rasped, Dumbledore reached inside his robes and extracted an overly floral handkerchief which he offered to the crying woman before him. She took it and buried her face in it, blowing her nose loudly.

"Say no more my dear, say no more," the headmaster comforted, pocketing the handkerchief again when Trelawney returned it to him. "I shall speak to Severus this evening after dinner, I can't have the boy running around putting my best Divinations teacher into tears whenever he feels it his place. Now let us both go fill our stomachs before we wither away!" He smiled down at the woman.

Before Dumbledore had the chance to steer Professor Trelawney off to the Great Hall, however, she started to wheeze. "My dear Sybil, are you quite al-" Dumbledore was cut off by a rasping, wheezy pronouncement.

"Time, as we now know it, is about to change." She began, her voice a hoarse croak, "One shall exist where they should not. While another. Whose time should end will be altered and be allowed to continue among the living."

There was a long quiet pause after this in which Dumbledore stood silent. Blinking Trelawney looked around for a moment then up at Dumbledore, confused.

"Did I doze off? I best be getting back to my tower now. I feel that my interactions with the staff are having a negative effect on my inner eye," she babbled, as she continued to dab the tears away, not noticing the now pensive look on the headmasters face.

He spotted Hermione as the batty Divination professor tottered off toward the stairs, "Good evening Miss Granger, be careful heading back to Gryffindor tower tonight, the cards indicated a most hazardous fall for a heroic young woman," Trelawney warned, passing Hermione at the foot of the stairs. Hermione flushed scarlet at having been caught listening in to a teacher's conversation.

"I-I-I am so sorry Professor. I really didn't mean to listen. I-I heard someone crying and thought I ought to take a look, in case it was one of the first years." Hermione's words faded to a stop as she scrambled for an excuse. Dumbledore just nodded reassuringly.

"Not to fear Miss Granger. No in fact I believe you were meant to hear Sybil's prophecy," He concluded a thoughtful look crossing his face once again. "Would you care to follow me to my office Miss Granger?" Although he asked Hermione if she would follow the command was explicit in his tone. Dumbledore did not wait for Hermione to reply, simply turning and heading up the stairs. Hermione, uncertain and confused, followed hastily after Dumbledore.

"Ice mice." Dumbledore told the gargoyle when they reached his office on the seventh floor, which promptly jumped out of the way.

"P-Professor," Hermione began as she took a place in a comfortable wingbacked chair opposite his desk, "You really believe that what happened down stairs was a prophecy?" She asked. She respected the old man a great deal but to believe Sybil Trelawney capable giving a real prophecy was ridiculous.

"I do. Sybil Trelawney has only given four true predictions in her life and you have just witnessed the last two. I myself have been present at all. Now Miss Granger, what do you make of what you heard?" He asked, leaning over his desk as he rested his chin atop his laced fingers, his gaze never once leaving Hermione.

"I- Well what I mean to say is- I don't know, Sir. The last part is obvious. Someone who should be dead will be alive, but the first, I don't know. It could be anything," She rushed. Why was he asking her what she thought the prophecy meant. Dumbledore only smiled.

"You are correct Hermione, about the last. The first part though actually pertains to something much more specific, what though I am not entirely sure." he said cryptically.

"Sir? You said Trelawney has made four predictions, and that I've witnessed the last two, but she's only made one that I've heard," Hermione questioned uncertain. She'd not been present at the prophecy about Voldemort and Harry; she'd only learned that from Harry.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"You are mistaken my dear. You just heard both of the predictions I mentioned. The second was her warning to you," he clarified. There was a smile creeping upon Dumbledore's face and when he spoke next, there were no riddles.

"It is my belief, Miss Granger, that due to the context of these prophecies, they are pertaining to you. And if I am not greatly mistaken, our very own Professor Snape." The smile most certainly evident on Dumbledore's aging face now. Hermione only sat, thunderstruck, in the over plush chair. How in the world could a prophecy have anything to do with her AND Snape together? Hermione's mind raced a million miles a minute trying to piece it all together.

"It is also my belief that 'the one who shall exist where they should not' means that you shall be traveling through time. To do what or for how long, I do not know yet. Whatever it is you are to do though, judging by Sybil's prophecy, will give Severus an opportunity at life. Perhaps a happier one than he leads now," finished Dumbledore, his smile having faded as he mentioned Snape, being replaced with a serious expression.

"It will take time for me to sort out the details of course, but before I do. Hermione I must know. Will you embark on the task?" he asked, calling her by her given name only serving to magnify the importance of what he asked.

Hermione sat, contemplating what he asked of her. She didn't have a clue as to what she had to do or where she'd be traveling let alone for how long. All she knew was she was apparently the person who was to alter Snape's life.

She did know two things however.

First being that no matter how much he tormented her, and how much of a greasy bastard she thought of him, Severus Snape deserved, perhaps more than anyone she knew, a chance at a happier life than what was dealt to him.

Second; once she figured out what she had to do and did it, she would always be able to return to the exact time that she left and continue on with her life.

Having made up her mind she looked resolutely back up at the Headmaster answering seriously, "I will do whatever it takes."

---

But Dumbledore never called for Hermione. Towards the end of the term, the very man whom they would have been working together to save became his murderer. Words could not express the immense hatred and grief Hermione felt over Dumbledore's death.

Soon the grief lessened.

The years passed.

The war was fought and won, at a price. Many had died but Voldemort had finally been defeated. Many great people died the night Harry saved them all; among them was a man named Severus Snape. He was buried as a traitor in the eyes of the public, the secret of his loyalty known only to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, until Harry sought to give the dead man's name a place of honor beside those who died fighting with the Order. But thoughts of Snape soon faded in the wake of the reconstruction. And as time dragged on the memory of the prophecy given by Professor Trelawney had faded to the background, much like many other memories of Hermione's school days.


	2. A Parcel for Hermione

Chapter Two

A Parcel for Hermione

_6 Years Later..._

The Burrow was bursting at the seams with excitement. It was Christmas Eve and a graying Molly Weasley had managed the near impossible, arrange dinner for the entire family. It was very likely that the house had never been so full in decades. Scrambling around the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was trying to put last minute touches on the feast she had been slaving away at, having consented to only a little help from Hermione and a very pregnant Ginny.

The front garden had been transformed into an outdoor dining room thanks to Bill, Charlie and George. This consisted of a magicked table the length of the house itself with three miniature Christmas trees growing out of the center. Percy's wife Audrey set the table as it came into shape. Neville and his wife Hannah transfigured an assortment of the most bizarre items into chairs, ranging from a miniature stone gnome into a wicker chair and poorly transfigured pots into one long bench with a handle sticking out at an awkward angle right from the seat, complements of Neville.

When the table was set Angelina helped the older kids decorate the trees with little ornaments. Teddy was given the task of wrapping the trees with tinsel, and Luna's twins the job of hanging the ornaments. Five-year old Victorie shouted directions on how to properly hand the ornaments, while she waited impatiently to top the middle tree with its star. Luna and Fleur showed Percy's daughter, Molly, how they can make snow fall around the dining area and vanish before hitting the ground, and have a miniature Santa Clause fly circles around the table in his sleigh.

"Alright Weasleys, it's time to sit down and dig into the marvelous dinner Molly has prepared for us all! Make way and sit down!" called Arthur Weasley over an enormous holiday ham that blocked his view of what was in front of him, causing him to nearly walk straight into a long line of lights that Luna's husband Rolf was levitating to hang neatly around the dining area.

"Watch yourself Arthur! You too Harry, can't have you two hurting yourselves before dinner," he cautioned to the men bringing out the dinner, jerking the line quickly above their heads as they passed, and causing many of the lights to dart off to a nearby tree. "Drat! Took me all afternoon to trick them onto the line," Rolf sighed disappointedly.

"What were those Mr. Scamander?" asked Teddy staring after the little flecks of light in the tree.

"Nox Noctis Luna Pixies. Or more commonly called, Moon Pixies," Rolf replied while putting away his wand and making his way with Teddy to sit next to his wife. "Prideful, very skittish things. Always afraid to be out in the open with us, but once you start putting a dent in their pride they will do just about anything to prove you wrong." he explained with a smile.

"Sorry about your pixies, Rolf," Harry apologized sheepishly as he took his seat next to Ginny, who smiled warmly at his approach. Rolf waved his apology off and continued on explaining the different traits about the moon pixies.

Dinner went on into the late hours of the night , that is was nearing midnight before their merriment started to subside. It was then, stomachs full, that the family made their way into the house to continue on with the festivities. Everyone gathered into the living room while Hermione and Ginny made tea and served butter beer for everyone.

"Harry's so excited to be a father. I've hardly been allowed to do anything myself the past eight months," Ginny gushed to Hermione. "He even took me to this adorable little muggle shop that sales baby clothes. It was so difficult to choose from them all, what with not knowing if it is a boy or a girl and all," Hermione smiled as she listened to her friend. It was funny how Ginny was growing her own fascination with muggles like her father; then again it probably did not help having Harry drag her to muggle London every other weekend. "What about Ron and you? Have you two talked about sealing the deal finally? You've been dating each other the same since you we finished Hogwarts," Ginny began prying.

This happened every few months, Ginny would nose about her and Ronald's relationship, seeing if there were any signs that they may finally be married and Hermione always gave her the same answer; Hermione wanted to take things slow. They didn't live together and agreed they wouldn't unless she and Ron were engaged. She was also still a virgin, much to Ginny's mirth. Ginny had taken to calling her a prude over the last year, but she was only teasing Hermione. This time however Hermione had an answer of a different sort.

"I think Ron is going to propose!" Hermione answered in a rush, she'd been dying to tell someone ever since the start of December and Ginny had just given her the exact cause to blab. Ginny nearly dropped the tea pot she had been holding at this and instantly started asking Hermione questions.

"What? He never even hinted at it. The nerve of him, his own sister, and he wouldn't even tell me! How can you be sure? How did you find out? Did you find a ring? Ooh how pretty is it?" Ginny said all this in a single breath. Hermione put her hands put and indicated for her best friend to quiet down. The last thing she wanted was for it to get around the whole family before anything was even confirmed.

"Quiet down. I don't even know if he will really ask me or not and no I did not find a ring. Anyways, three weeks ago Harry was over to talk to Ronald about some case at the ministry, well while I was in the kitchen they started to speak in hushed voices. I couldn't help but to listen but the two of them were so quiet. All I could hear being said was 'the one ring!' and 'the perfect Christmas surprise,' Oh Ginny I thought for sure I wouldn't be ready for such a step but ever since then I've begun to like the idea and I believe I am! I want this," Hermione confessed. Ginny squealed in delight and hugged Hermione around the middle.

"Hermione this is great news!! We'll finally be sisters. I still can't believe he never told me!" Ginny squealed yet again. Hermione tried to hush Ginny some more but it was a half hearted as she started to let the giddy excitement take over her. Soon Hermione was giggling and gushing right along with Ginny.

"What on earth is all the fuss in here? Everyone is waiting to open presents," it was Mr. Weasley, standing in the door way smiling at the two of them when they jumped in surprise.

"Oh sorry dad, we were just guessing as to what we got for Christmas this year," Ginny fibbed, lifting a tray with little bowls of pudding. Hermione grinned at Arthur and lifted up the trays full of drinks. "So far we believe that Fleur has gotten us both either some sort of leading beauty product or a relaxing weekend at the- What was it called Hermione? Fer du whattie?"

"Fermes de Marie," Hermione corrected through giggles. She knew that Ginny liked Fleur very much. Despite her obsession for beauty products and other things like that. "It is a spa that's run by witches but set in a muggle village," she added. Arthur blanched for a moment at the way the topic was going.

"Well that's lovely, how about we join the others and find out shall we?" He asked just before ducking back into the living room. The girls giggled again and followed after him.

After drinks and pudding were passed around, every one set about handing out gifts to one another. Hermione was nearly bouncing in her seat with excitement as she waited for Ron, who had dressed as Saint Nick, to hand her his gift. Harry had received a new set of robes for work from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and a home quidditch set from George and Ron. Ginny had, predictably, received baby clothes and toys from nearly everyone. It was only from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley who thought to give her some nice new clothes for after she had the baby. It was while George was clasping a beautiful diamond necklace around Angelina's neck than Ron finally sat down next to Hermione, hiding her present behind his back, beaming from ear to ear. Hermione beamed back at him.

"I searched for ages for this. Never thought I'd actually find it," He began as he pulled the gift out to hand it to her. Hermione's heart fell as she saw the large very much so book shaped present. She fought hard to appear delighted as she took it from him. Ginny looked crest fallen and worried all at the same time and watched Hermione the whole time.

"Oh Ron you really, " She began removing the wrapping from the gift to reveal an old edition of The Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring, "...shouldn't have," She finished.'The one ring' how stupid could she have been? All the while she was trying to keep the smile on her face; Hermione could feel the familiar sting of tears. Ron on the other hand thought he'd out done himself and boasted at how much she loved it and what a genius he was to have thought of it.

Feeling fully over whelmed Hermione was just about to excuse herself from the room to sort out her thoughts and perhaps have a good cry. A huge part of her wanted to shriek at Ron for being so thick and thinking that she'd be so excited over a book! Sure it was a fantastic book and after looking at it a bit more realizing it was a first edition, had to of cost him a fortune. But still! A book?! Giving Ron a soft kiss on his cheek and a small thank you, she made her way to her feet.

Just as she stood there was a loud _crack _and flying around the room giving a soft cry was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. The room filled with a combination of gasps as well as cries of surprise and alarm. The magnificent bird was carrying a large brown paper covered package in his claws which he soon set down at Hermione's feet. Giving a little trill, he dropped two letters onto the package as well before lifting back into the air and with another ear splitting crack, vanished.

With shaking hand Hermione bent and lifted the letters.

One was addressed to Harry.

The other bore her name in familiar loopy script.


	3. Confusion and Action

Chapter Three

Confusion and Action

It had taken some time before the noise and chaos that followed the departure of Fawkes subsided. Everyone had demanded to know what was sent, why Fawkes had appeared, who'd sent the letters and package. None of these Hermione could answer, she was frozen in disbelief and only one thought rang clear through her mind.

_The Prophecy._

How in the world would she explain any of it to the others? Dumbledore had never given her permission to tell anyone, not even Harry and Ron. On the verge of panicking, it was Harry who managed to shut everyone up.

"It's from Dumbledore," He began, opening his letter and reading it. He looked pale as he read the familiar script that had not been seen for nearly eight years. He glanced around the family before speaking and cleared his throat. "He asks that the only people to know what is in this letter be Hermione and myself." he started. There was mild outrage at this information but soon everyone in the house went home to leave Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the house. There was a thick uneasy silence which was only broken when Ginny heaved herself out of her seat and began to walk toward the stairs.

"Mum, Dad, can you two come help me work on setting up the nursery?" She asked, plainly trying to leave Harry and Hermione alone. Molly nodded and stood taking Arthur's hand.

"Of course dear, your father can begin to set up the changing table and dresser so we can put away some of those adorable clothes," Molly supplied and with that the three of them went up the stairs and the living room was again drowned in silence.

"What does it say, Harry?" Hermione asked unable to take not knowing any longer. He looked at her for a moment before returning his attention to the letter and began to read it aloud to her.

"It says 'Dear Mr. Potter. Before I begin I ask that the only people,"

_Present while you read this letter be yourself and Miss Granger. I know this must seem like a very odd sort of request, but I also ask that you trust me and believe that I have very good reason to ask this of you. _

_Now, if you are reading this then two things have happened. The first, being that you have succeeded in defeating Voldemort, and let me tell you that I could not be prouder of you. The second is that I have died and could not be there to help Miss Granger myself like I had originally intended to do. _

_You see __H__arry, I have asked for Miss Granger's assistance in something that was set into motion during your sixth year at Hogwarts and recent events have made me a little more, shall we say, cautious. I will not inform you of the details of the request of our dear Hermione. Only that she will need your help when she returns. I've left the time and place enclosed in her letter. _

_I wish you, both, good luck. And Harry, do not try to find out what it is Hermione is to do. You will find out when you are needed. _

"Your faithful ally, Albus Dumbledore," Harry finished the letter and looked up at Hermione who had sat back down staring at her letter. "You knew about this in sixth year?" he didn't sound accusatory as he asked this, only curious. "But why now?" it didn't make sense to him.

"I knew. It was over the Christmas holidays. I was coming back from Hagrid's when I heard something. When I went to see what it was, I found Dumbledore and Trelawney. She made a prophecy," Hermione felt such relief having been able to tell someone, she hadn't known just how much weight it had carried with her, even after being forgotten for so long. Harry sat there thinking it over and while he did so Hermione began to open her letter. She only read a few lines before she refolded the letter, tucked it safely into her pocket and stood suddenly. "I have to leave. Tonight," Harry looked startled at Hermione's statement and jumped to his feet as well.

"What on earth do you mean you have to leave tonight?" Harry nearly shouted looking both confused and a little afraid for his friend. "Where are you going? Why tonight?" But Hermione wasn't listening to him. She'd gathered up the package and was heading to the door to grab her cloak. "Hermione! Will you wait just one moment and tell me what's going on?" he snapped, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"Harry I can't tell you! I swore to Dumbledore before he died, that when he called for me, I'd do whatever it was he asked of me. Well this is it, and I have to leave tonight. I have to get a few things from my house first, and then I need you to get me to the Shrieking Shack. Can you do that for me Harry?" Where once she'd been scared and panicked about what the arrival of the package meant, Hermione now stood resolved to do exactly what her letter was telling her to do. She needed to get to the shrieking shack that very night and just as the clocked turned to one in the morning on the 26th of December she needed to go back. Something about the look in her eyes must have told Harry that she was being deathly serious and that she had no time to waste.

Heaving a long sigh Harry took the package from Hermione and let her fasten her cloak. "What do you need me to do?" he asked handing her back the package. Hermione smiled at him, took his hand, and apparated to her house. Once there she left the package and Harry in her kitchen while she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Rummaging through her closet she pulled out a small beaded handbag and began stuffing it with robes and other clothes, hair product, as well as other bathroom essentials. Just about to run out of her room, Hermione caught herself at the door, turned around and grabbed a leather bound book with the letters HG stamped on its cover in silver and stuffed it into her bad as well. Running down the stairs she rushed into her study and began pulling books off the shelves, she was nearly finished when Harry walked into the study. "Hermione? What in the world are you doing with all of those books?"

Hermione jumped and spun around to face Harry "Goodness don't sneak up on me like that! I'm grabbing all of my old school books. I don't know what I'll be facing and I'd feel better having them here as a reference, oh don't look at me like that Harry!" She exclaimed, exasperated by the look she always got from either Harry or Ron that clearly asked 'Haven't you memorized all of those yet?' "Anyways, I think I am ready to go. Oh wait!" and with that Hermione ran out of the living room and up the stairs again. Harry stood there for several long minutes wondering what on earth she could have forgotten when she came down the stairs heaving a cat carrier, inside of which held a disgruntled looking Crookshanks.

"Are you seriously taking him with you? You can't be serious!" Harry nearly laughed at her as she huffed at him and set the carrier down on the floor.

"For your information I don't know exactly how long I'll be gone, and I'd hate to leave him alone. Besides I'll need a familiar friend with me," She replied defensively before taking the package again and stuffing it also into the small beaded handbag. "Now let's get to the Shrieking Shack as quickly as possible," She finished turning to Harry and lifting up the cat carrier again.

She didn't know what she should have expected with sneaking onto the school grounds in the middle of the night but it was far easier than she would have guessed.

They appeared in Hogsmead and had walked the path to the school but instead of heading to the castle they detoured and cut across the grounds to the old Whomping Willow. Harry tossed a rock at the knot in the trunk and the tree froze. Taking Crookshanks from Hermione he let her go through the entrance first and carried the large grumpy cat for her. Once inside they slowly made their way through the tunnel to the trap door in the floor of the old house.

Students believed the place was haunted while they'd been at school and from what Hagrid had said, believed it to be even more haunted than before ever since the war. Reaching the old bedroom where so many events in their lives took place Hermione turned to face Harry once more and gently took her cat from him.

"You have to leave me here alone now Harry. In my letter Dumbledore tells me you are to be back here at one in the morning on the first of January. Do you understand? I have to do the rest on my own from here," The more she spoke the more it sounded like she was trying to convince herself that this is what had to happen. That she had to do it alone, and for who knew how long, a thought that scared Hermione very much. Eyes beginning to sting with held back tears she made to step away from Harry but he stopped her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You better be careful, do you understand me? I have no idea what you have to do, but when I come back here on the 1st you had better be in one piece and safe," He stated firmly. Giving her one more squeeze and a kiss on the cheek he stepped away from her and smiled. "Ron is going to strangle me for letting you go alone, and he'll kill me if anything happens to you. So promise me you'll be safe?"

Tears finally falling down her face she nodded stupidly. "I promise. Tell Ginny I'll miss her, and make sure Ron will be alright for me," she finished sort of lamely. What else could she say? With one last smile at her Harry forced himself to leave the room and head down the old staircase again to the trapdoor.

Wiping madly at her eyes to rid herself of tears, Hermione glanced at her watch and nearly cried out in shock at the time. It was ten minutes till one. She needed to hurry. Setting Crookshanks down and removing the package from her bag, she quickly ripped off the brown paper and opened the box to reveal a small journal, another letter, and two time turners, one silver and the other gold. Removing the first letter from her pocket Hermione read Dumbledore's final instructions. She was to use the silver time-turner and twist it back four times. It did not say to when she would be sent back but she knew it had to be at some point while Snape was at school.

Taking a deep breath Hermione pulled out the silver time turner hung it from her neck and replaced the letters and package into her bag. Then sitting on the floor she pulled Crookshanks' carrier onto her lap. While holding on to him, she shakily turned the hourglass back toward herself four times. The world around her began to dissolve and twist around her fast and before she knew it, the world halted suddenly. The shack looked no different to her but she knew better. The shack was old even back when Harry's parents went to school. Hermione's heart leapt as her mind raced with the implications.

She'd forgotten all about Harry's parents and Sirius and Remus. They'd all be alive. God what had she gotten herself into?

Standing Hermione carried Crookshanks out of the room with her and was soon making her way across the grounds toward the castle. It would still be the Christmas holidays even here so there wouldn't be many students just yet.

All too soon she was standing outside the stone gargoyle that led up to Dumbledore's office and with a moment of panic she realized she did not know the password to reach him. She couldn't very well stay in the corridor all night could she?! Heart pounding Hermione was beginning to panic when a hand touched her shoulder, causing her to shriek and jump in fright.

"Calm yourself young lady," came a stern female voice. Whipping around Hermione came face to face with a much younger, and far more serious, looking Professor McGonagall. "I expect you have very good reason to be trespassing on school grounds in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"I-I...trespassing? Oh no Professor! I'm expected you see. I'm here to see Headmaster Dumbledore," it wasn't a total lie. Okay so this Dumbledore had absolutely no idea who she was or that she was coming, but he had after all sent for her...was going to send for her…eventually. Oh that was confusing even to herself.

"I don't recall the headmaster being accustomed to taking visitors at such late hours, and from a child no less," McGonagall replied, crossing her arms.

"No I don't suppose he normally does but I assure you he is- Hang on. Child? I'm nearly twe-," but Hermione never got to finish correcting McGonagall because at that moment Dumbledore himself appeared from behind the gargoyle, looking much the same as he did while Hermione was at school, will look, does look, did look. _Oh drat, Hermione does it really matter?!_ She berated herself over making such a pointless argument at such a time.

"Is there a problem Minerva?" the headmaster asked kindly, looking between the two of them.

"As a matter of fact, this young girl claims to be here, by appointment, to see you. Is this true Albus?" Minerva asked him, very well believing he'd be just as surprised by this as she had been. However Albus only smiled brightly at the older witch.

"In fact I was expecting miss...?" he said while asking Hermione her name. She was just about to answer him when doubt stopped her. Was she supposed to change her name in this time or no? Feeling like she was going to once again panic, she looked back and forth between the professors. "No matter," He interrupted and bent to lift the cat carrier. "We can sort it all out in my office. Now Minerva, you must be tired, and it is Christmas. Go relax and enjoy the holiday," He advised benevolently, excusing the woman and turning to head back up the stair case to his office, Hermione following closely behind him.

Once in his office Dumbledore set the carrier in a chair and let a very ruffled looking Crookshanks out and then indicated for Hermione to sit in the remaining chair as he went around and sat at his desk. The scene reminded Hermione so much of the last time she'd been alone in his office with him that she felt tears begin to run down her cheeks.

"My dear, whatever is the matter? I assure you Minerva meant no harm in anything she may have said. Now dry your tears and why don't you tell me what's brought you to Hogwarts at such a late hour." he recommended in a fatherly tone, handing her a cotton tissue.

Calming herself down Hermione pulled the letter than had been in the package out of her bag and handed it across the table to Dumbledore. "You did sir," She said simply. Dumbledore looking uncharacteristically confused took the letter from her and opened it. The only indication that he was surprised by its content, whatever it was, was the slight widening of his twinkling blue eyes.

"It would seem so Miss Granger. It most certainly would seem so. Well, welcome Miss Granger to 1974 and your second time as a 4th year at Hogwarts. If you haven't had the chance yet, let me inform you that I had altered the time turner you used to not only take you back here to us, but to also revert you into your fourteen year old self. Physically that is," Dumbledore finished. Hermione sat there thunderstruck.

She was fourteen again?!


	4. Homework Assignments

_Chapter Four_

Homework Assignments

December 26th, 6:45pm.

Present day.

The festive atmosphere that had hovered over England during the Christmas holiday had soon vanished. The soft blanket of snow covering all of Diagon Alley and London was now quickly turning to sleet and thick ice which coated the windows and streets. The slow holly scented breeze that had tickled the last minute shoppers through their scarves turned bitter and bit at any uncovered skin. Unforeseen clouds blacked out the sky and the smoke floating from homes and stores only served to add an ominous effect as night crept ever closer. A harsh winter was stirring and it would be sure to make its presence known to witch, wizard and muggle alike.

"So what was so urgent that it couldn't wait until Monday?" asked a tall black man who had just slumped into a chair behind an elegant mahogany work desk, lifting his feet to rest atop the pressed leather writing center. "You still have soot on your trousers, did you know? It would have been nice of you to connect my grate to your office though. I had to apparete just outside the ministry and in the middle of that." The man in question stood staring out the window of the office, brooding, seemingly as if he had not heard the other man at all, his platinum blonde hair falling disheveled into his pale face instead of being slicked back the way it was usually kept.

Turning, the blonde faced the man sitting at his desk, a purple bruise just beginning to mar his cheek. Taking in his appearance he was able to see the ice that was still trying to melt from the man's robes. With a look of disgust the blonde crossed the room and knocked the other man's feet off the desk with the back of his hand.

"Get out of my chair, Zabini, before it mildews from your mess." He spat, not sounding nearly as harsh as he had intended, causing Blaise to snort but still stand from the seat and move to the fire behind the chair in a attempt to further dry his clothes and warm himself. The flames on the other hand seemed far more subdued than they should have been and the effect this had was to give the unyielding impression that the cold outside had wrapped its self so securely around the building that even the magical fires couldn't banish the bitter chill.

While pulling out his wand Blaise gave the man a short glance over his shoulder. "What happened to your face Malfoy? Don't tell me the missus has a good right hook; I thought everything was pure sugar with the two of you." He joked while casting a charm to intensify the heat of the flames to a point that they began to warm his hands and fill the room at once. "That isn't the reason you had me come out here is it?" He asked with a little annoyance at the prospect of having been made to leave his home to perform marriage counseling.

"Don't be thick, Blaise. Astoria would never strike me, and we aren't at odds with each other either. I certainly wouldn't have called you out here in the middle of dinner to discuss such a thing either. No, I called on you for a different matter. That daft oaf Weasley showed up at the manor tonight demanding to know where Granger had gone, as if I would have known that." He huffed, remembering the encounter with the red faced idiot. Sweeping the hair from his face, Draco walked around to the chair and sank heavily into it.

"So the mudblood has gone missing? Why would he think you'd have anything to do with that?" Blaise asked becoming, for the first time since his arrival, interested. Wand still in hand Blaise conjured a chair beside Draco and sat down waiting for the man's explanation.

"Apparently she has. Don't use that term anymore Zabini how many times must I warn you of that? No, Potter and Granger had received a parcel and letters from Dumbledore's phoenix. Potter told everyone last night that Dumbledore requested the only people to be present at the reading of the letters be himself and Granger." Draco was still stunned to think that the former headmaster of Hogwarts had somehow, in a way, returned from beyond the grave.

He was curious as to what would be sent years after his death, and what was so important that the old man had stated plainly that only Potter and Granger could know of its contents. "Weasley on the other hand, after finding out that Potter has no idea where Hermione went or what her letter said, thinks that it was a fake and that it is some sort of Death Eater trap to seek some sort of revenge for the fall of the Dark Lord. What's more is he thinks I have a part in it. Really, does he honestly think that if I had not proven myself and that if I wasn't already being watched by the ministry, I'd be working in the law enforcement department as an auror? And under Potter himself no less?" Draco was ranting he knew but the situation made him angry. Here he was several years after the war, already proven innocent by the Golden Boy himself and cleared of all charges, and yet he was still having tabs kept on him by Shaklebolt the new Minister of Magic. Then, out of the blue, to be accused of kidnapping one of the wizarding worlds war heroes? It was simply infuriating and Draco would have none of it anymore.

"And what are you going to do?" Blaise asked simply. He was exceedingly curious about this mystery package from the dead headmaster and then the missing witch. Draco, snapping out of his musings, looked out the window and thought about the question for a moment. He was not going to let the weasel get away with this that was for sure. Coming to a decision Draco stood from his seat and walked toward the office door.

"We are going to pay a visit to the Potters'." Draco finished simply as he opened the door and swept out of the room, the fire in the grate going out with his exit.

Blaise quickly followed after the blonde, shutting the door behind him with a snap, down the long corridor filled with half a dozen offices. "We? And why are _we _going exactly?"

"Because, Zabini, we are going to find out what was in that letter and where that insufferable muggle born know it all went." Draco answered with a note of finality in his voice, he wasn't going to take no for an answer from the man tonight.

January 1st, 1974.

With a heavy sigh Hermione collapsed onto the vacant four poster bed and stared out the window from across the bright room. Normally classes would be resuming and Hermione would have been reading ahead in her subjects so she would be familiar with the upcoming lessons, however, as it was a Friday instead of a Sunday the students had the option of staying a couple more days with their families, this left Hermione with the weekend alone in Gryffindor tower.

After speaking with Dumbledore about her situation they had decided that her reason for coming to Hogwarts now would be because her parents had wanted her to be home schooled, that was until they both had been at the wrong place at the wrong time which resulted in their murder by a couple of unknown Death Eaters. Dumbledore also thought it would be easier and safe enough to let her continue on by her given name instead of imagining a new one. So that decided he'd given her a class schedule and had called McGonagall to the office so he could fill her in on the arrival of her new student, Hermione noted that Dumbledore did not tell the stern witch the truth about her arrival.

Sighing again Hermione rolled over onto her back to continue staring up at the ceiling. That had all happened a week ago and quite frankly she was getting very exhausted with the lack of students around. Sure there were several students in the other houses still at the school, even a couple of sixth and seventh years from Gryffindor, but there was no one from her dormitory there as of yet. And since Hermione had taken to staying either in the library or her room, it was a very quiet week for her. It was then, out of pure boredom that Hermione was in the middle of slowly sliding upside down in a backwards motion off of her bed, that the door to the room opened with a snap and in stormed a tall girl with flaming red hair.

The girl's back was to Hermione and she was screaming some obscenity down the stairs at an unknown person. After a moment Hermione could have sworn she heard a male voice attempting some apology before there was the distinct sound of stone scraping against stone as the steps slid into a flat slope and the resulting crash of the boy landing back in the common room below. With one more shout to the boy about exactly where he could put his apology the girl spun back around, slamming the door behind her, and tossed her overnight bag onto the bed from where Hermione still lay motionless and very much still hanging half off her own bed.

Plopping onto her bed the red head muttered to herself about idiotic boys and how they should all be turned into toads when she noticed the bushy haired girl across from her and jumped to a stand. "Good heavens- I didn't know there was someone here, I'm so sorry." She started before just as quickly stopping to look Hermione over. "Who are you and what are you doing in the Gryffindor dormitories?" She asked startling the still surprised Hermione out of her stupor enough to cause her to collapse in a heap on the floor.

Quickly standing, Hermione straightened her clothes and flattened her now tussled hair, never once looking at the girl in the face out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I should have said something when you came in, you just took me by surprise," She said in a rush before pulling herself together enough to finally look at the girl and smile. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm new here at Hogwarts, arrived here last week." She grinned before walking over to the girl and sticking out her hand to shake. If the girl was who Hermione thought she was then she wanted to make as friendly an impression as she could and falling off of beds and looking like she just fell out of a whirl wind probably wasn't the best way to start out.

Smiling the girl took Hermione's hand and shook it. "I'm Lily, Lily Evans." She was right. This was Harry's mother and though she had suspected this, to have it confirmed out loud, the truth of the situation still knocked Hermione off balance. Hermione could feel the floor beneath her feet give a sudden and vicious tilt and her breath became somewhat restricted by the over load of information. True all she'd learned was the name of the girl in front of her, who just so happens to be her best friend's dead mother but the notion of meeting these people versus having them standing, living and breathing, before her. Well the difference was staggering. Focusing on taking a few deep breaths to calm herself Hermione gave Lily what she hoped was a normal looking smile. "Say let's go down to the common room and I can introduce you to a few of the boys in our year who are back already!" Lily suggested. Grinning Hermione agreed and the two girls hurried down the stone steps that had returned to their normal positions.

Sitting on the couch and with a cushioned chair pulled close, three boys sat huddled together while two of them focused on a game of wizard's chess. At first the boys did not notice as the two approached them until the boy with messy black hair and glassed stretched his arms high over his head.

"Hey, Evans! Have you changed your mind about my offer?" He asked as a large foolishly hopeful grin spread over his face. At this the other two boys looked up and over at the girls and grinned as well.

"James Potter I've told you a hundred times before, I will not go out with you. I'd rather date a blast ended skrewt," She said, not sparing James a second look, as she sat down on the couch besides one of the boys who'd been playing chess. He had shaggy sandy blonde hair and his face had a few long jagged looking scars across it, even still, the wit that shown through his amber eyes made him very handsome in Hermione's opinion.

"Lily who's your friend there?" asked the sandy blonde reminding Lily of why she was there in the first place.

"Actually that's why I've come down. I'd like you all to meet Hermione Granger, our new classmate and newest Gryffindor," Lily started, motioning for Hermione to come and sit next to her on the couch and once Hermione was seated she began the introductions starting with the attractive young man next to her. "This here is Remus Lupin or as they like to call him Moony, this is James Potter and Sirius Black, those two are practically joined to the hip." Lily finished with a joking roll of her eyes to Hermione. Each of the boys smiled at her and said their own hellos'.

"There is one more of us that isn't here though, Peter, he's still with his mother until tomorrow night." This came from Sirius who, Hermione thought; looking nothing like the man he would grow into. There was a sudden ache in her chest and she began to feel the familiar sting of tears behind her eyes as she thought of the two men she'd known and loved and thought about the tragedy all four of their lives would turn into. She also began to feel a building rage and hatred for the worm who was absent from the group. Could she bring herself to be civil to him while she was here and knowing what he'd eventually do to the people he called friends, what he'd one day go on to do even to Harry. But she had to, if she really was who she was claiming to be, there would be no reason for hating the boy she had yet to meet. Who knew maybe she could alter things with him as well. That was crazy she knew she could not do such a thing. There was no telling what her world would be like if she did that.

"I thought Hogwarts didn't accept transfer students, how were you able to come here?" It was Remus. Someone was bound to have asked her sooner or later and leave it to Remus to be the brains of the group and to wonder about something like that.

Using the sadness she felt for the near future of the people around her to fuel her story Hermione took a deep breath. "I got a letter to Hogwarts when I was eleven. But my mother is a muggle and she didn't want me going off to a school she couldn't even imagine even though my father assured her it was safe. So she convinced my father to appeal to the ministry to have my home schooled, a muggle term used when families educate their children from home instead of sending them to public or even private schools. He got the approval. I still followed what I assume is the school curriculum for Hogwarts and I saw tutors regularly and took many tests sent to us by the governing board over Hogwarts." She paused for a moment, she guessed it worked for dramatic effect because the group watched her and were listening intently.

"This summer, however, my parents had gone to a muggle town in Kent to do some shopping. There was an accident. Death Eaters had shown up just as my parents were leaving and were making a spectacle of an elderly muggle couple. My father rushed in to try and stop it, from what the aurors' told me. The Death Eaters were furious and made an example of my parents and the elderly couple and murdered them." As she came to the part of her fictional parent's death she was able to pretend it was real enough that she felt a few tears falling down her cheeks. "I guess the ministry didn't know what to do with me after that. I have no living relatives in the country. So they sent me here, they've arranged with Dumbledore for me to stay here during the summer and holidays unless my aunt who is in Australia is able to take me up for the time. She is a muggle and doesn't know about me being a witch."

Silence followed Hermione's explanation of the events that lead her to be sitting there in the Gryffindor common room. She was at a loss as to how she could break it. Luckily for her, though, Sirius broke the silence for her. "Wow your aunt is in Australia? I heard there was a tavern there that served these drinks that could knock over a dragon they are so strong."

"Sirius! Of all the things you choose to take notice of you choose to discuss drinks?!" Lily began shrilly, clearly dumbfounded by the boys utter lack of sympathy for the girl. Hermione however giggled and waved Lily's outburst off.

"It's alright Lily, really." she assured the red head and soon the whole group began to talk about Sirius's suspicious knowledge of alcoholic drinks. Sirius, while fending off the accusations of being a drunk stood to snatch a stack of exploding snaps of a side table for them all to play. The evening followed this pattern late into the early hours of the morning until Hermione and Remus dozed on opposite ends of the couch and James and Sirius surrendered after losing yet another game to Lily.

Monday morning was something close to scatter brained chaos. Hermione had fallen asleep reading one of her spell books from her third year and when she woke up it was far later than she'd had meant it to be. It was thanks to Lily that Hermione woke up at all and she nearly panicked at the book laying open on her nightstand. Snatching it up and putting it into her trunk at the foot of her bed she quickly grabbed her new school robes and rushed to the shared bathroom to clean up. Once finished the two girls rushed out of the dorm and down to the common room where a few last minute students stood crowded around professor McGonagall, awaiting their timetables for the new term.

"Off to a bit of a sleepy start Miss Evans?" asked the witch with a smile on her usually stern face as she handed them their timetables. Lily gave McGonagall a nervous thank you and then hurried out the portrait hole with Hermione to snag some toast and juice before they had to make their way to their first lesson. Potions.

The dungeons were nothing like Hermione had expected them to be. Where once the classroom had been dim and either cold or muggy it was now a comfortably warm temperature and full of light. The long rows of tables that could have held 6 cauldrons' each were gone and in their place stood much smaller benches large enough for two and a work center between them. One wall was covered in shelves full of books and bottles with strange and downright startling things filling them, and the other walls held pictures and plaques of different witches and wizards. Only the back wall had remained the same. The long wooden desk that belonged to the current motions master or mistress and the large black board that took up the majority of the stone wall. Off to the right of the desk was a door that stood ajar which lead to the store room and past that the professor's personal office.

It was through this door that a portly man who appeared to be middle aged. His sandy blonde hair was graying and he kept an oddly large ginger walrus mustache. It took Hermione but a moment to remember the man who'd become the potions master during her sixth year at Hogwarts and a large smile spread across her face. Granted he was an eccentric man he meant well and Hermione did have a challenge when in his classes.

"All right everyone settle down settle down, come everyone to the front. We shall be assigning new quarter term partners first and" The cheery man stopped as he spotted Lily and Hermione. "And Miss Evans who is your lovely friend you have with you? Come, don't be shy, Dumbledore's already informed me about our new resident student this term." It was as if every head in the room had turned to stare at her and Lily as they pushed past a few students to stand in front of Slughorn.

"So this is Miss Hermione Granger! So sorry I was not able to introduce myself over the last week, I've been away visiting a few old friends of mine, but no matter! You are here with us now and Dumbledore tells me you have the highest marks the school has ever seen before. Outstanding! Now I already assigned Lily with Mister Lupin so I'm afraid I'll have to separate you dear girls for the time. Perhaps Gregger, oh no sorry he'll be with Pettigrew. Black, Potter, the both of you together. Ah Mister Snape perhaps you can make our new lady feel welcomed in her first ever class at Hogwarts? There's a good lad."

Hermione stopped listening to Slughorn as she slowly turned and spotted Snape for the first time since she'd arrived. If he hadn't of stepped toward her, she doubted if she would have known who he was. His hair wasn't as greasy looking as it did when he was older and his nose wasn't as crooked, leaving her to believe that at some point in time it will be broken at least once. The only thing about the young man in front of her that resembled the man he would become was the scrutinizing scowl on his face as he studied her.

"Well are you coming over to our seats or are you planning on standing there gawking at me all period?" He asked with a bit of a bite to his words. Hermione jumped in surprised and quickly picked up her bag and followed him to a seat near the back of the class.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I was just surprised by you is all." She tried to explain to him but he sent her a chilling glare that stopped the rest of her apology in her throat.

"I surprised you? Why is that, am I not as pale and greasy and as evil looking as that git Potter and mutt Black have told you I am? I'm so sorry to disappoint you," He bit out before promptly turning his head away from her to listen to professor Slughorn talk about the potion they'd be brewing. Hermione sat next to him completely in horror. How in Merlin's name had she'd gone and made Snape hate her already?

Looking down Hermione worried her lip between her teeth as she tried to think a suitable thing to say to him. If she started out this badly already then she'd have a lot more homework on her plate to worry about than some potions assignment that she'd already performed. Sighing heavily she glanced nervously at the boy next to her. He was leaned over his potions book, scribbling in the margins, instead of listening to Slughorn. It almost made her smile as she thought to how that same book would end up in the hands of his enemy's son. But all desire to smile fled as she also remembered the dangerous spell written in the book that would cause Harry to nearly kill Draco Malfoy. Resolving herself not to let the class period be such a disaster regarding Snape she looked at him fully before speaking.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you before. James and Sirius actually haven't said a word about you to me, I'd heard about you from Lily actually. She said you were really very bright. I was actually looking forward to meeting you." She finished lamely before looking away from him again to stare up at the bored and pretend to be listening to the lecture. She didn't notice how her comment had caused Snape's hand to still and that he was staring, unseeing at the page in front of him.


	5. You Again

Chapter Five

You Again

After Potions mercifully ended Hermione quickly gathered her belongings and made to leave the table. Going around the opposite side toward the stone wall to avoid crowding the young man. Hesitating, Hermione stopped in the isle and turned back to Severus Snape who was just clasping his satchel shut. "It was...nice...to meet you, Severus," She offered before turning quickly on her heel, face flaming and making her way for the door where Lily and the boys waited for her.

_ Nice? Hermione Jean Granger exactly what was nice about this encounter? You sat next to your Potions Professor in utter silence and felt like if you moved too much he'd hex you right out of the class room under the pretense of you making too much racket. Okay perhaps that's exaggerating just a little. _

Ready to put as much distance between herself and the young man behind her, she almost walked right past her friends when she realized that they had not moved from the door way and were looking at her strangely.

"What's the matter? Have I got a bit of potion on my face or something?" She asked, puzzled. Why were they staring at her like that? She knew it was cowardly but she wanted nothing more than to get to her next class and out of the same room as Snape, and they were preventing her from achieving that goal. Something about the young man made her want to turn and run in the opposite direction. It didn't matter that she was twenty four years old. Severus Snape made her feel as though she were eleven again.

"What in the world did you say to Snivellus?" asked James, looking both confused and curious.

"Snivellus?" She asked, not having heard the name before. Who was he talking about anyways she hadn't spoken to anyone all period except for…oh. "You mean Snape? I didn't do anything. What are you on about?"

"Well if he stares at you any harder you might explode or something" came Peter's reply. And sure enough, as Hermione looked over her shoulder, there he was standing there by their work bench staring after her with such an intense look that shivers and goose pimples covered her arms. As soon as their eyes met, however, he glanced away only to lock them onto Lily who was standing beside Hermione. Still watching; Hermione noticed how his cheeks tinged a bright pink when his eyes landed on the pretty red haired girl.

Quickly turning her head back to face the group she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. " I don't know what that's all about. All I've said to him was that it was nice to meet him" She confessed knowing this probably wouldn't sit well with the young men in front of her. She certainly wasn't mistaken.

"Nice?" squealed Peter, his face turning an unattractive, bright, and blotchy red. Sirius and James had similar reactions which only made her feel angry and defensive of the pale boy behind her.

"Hermione, Snivellus is a snake! He's obsessed with the Dark Arts, he's in Slytherin, and he hangs out with that Slytherin gang who buy into all of that Death Eater snot, he'd sooner curse you rather than befriend you," James informed her, sounding as if he'd just illuminated her to some vital information that she should have known already. Before Hermione could even say a word about how juvenile they sounded Lily spoke up. The young woman looked positively mad with the deep red flush that spread over her face.

"Just because he keeps poor company does not mean he is as bad as you say. Furthermore" She spat at once. "Just because he has more brains than the pair of you combined and actually enjoys his studies does not make him the slimy monster you are making him out to be. I will not stand here listening to you fill Hermione's head with such rubbish! She can make her own opinion about him herself, and I doubt she is as narrow minded and as prejudice as you are James Potter!"

James instantly flushed at being scolded like a child by the beautiful red head in front of him. He looked so much like Harry at that moment and it made Hermione wish she were home already with Ron and her family. Choosing to ignore the object of their argument as Snape stalked past and out the dungeon door, James instead puffed up and began to defend himself.

"You act like he's innocent Evans!" He tried to accuse. "He enjoys putting people down and hexing the socks off of them. He's one of them and you know it! As soon as he finishes here he'll be one of those spineless Death Eaters preaching the word of that lunatic, and that is if he is not already!" As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he'd made a mistake and sure enough there was a resounding crack as Lily slapped him with all her might.

"Are you sure you aren't describing yourselves? Severus Snape is more of a man than you are Potter, he doesn't go around telling new students how horrible they are before they've had a chance to even meet. And if I ever hear you spreading such a wicked lie again I will make sure you regret it. No one deserves to have their name blackened by the likes of those radicals" Lily hissed in a low voice before spinning on her heel and rushing out of the dungeon, leaving a stunned James and a highly amused Sirius in her wake.

"She just might be the end of you. You, quite possibly, spend more time apologizing to that girl than we do to McGonagall combined" Sirius barked with laughter as he laid his hand on James's shoulder in mock sympathy.

"Shut up Sirius, and get off." James huffed as he brushed Sirius's hand away, only causing Sirius to laugh louder. The two boys quickly followed after the irate witch so James could try apologizing, Peter trailing after them.

"Don't mind them too much. After a week of this you'll learn to tune it out," came the soft thoughtful voice of Remus over her shoulder. Hermione smiled at the young man next to her but couldn't help thinking how he'd later wish he'd not 'tuned it out' as he put it.

Ignoring the urge to tell him that she'd rather not ignore bullying, she instead asked "What is your next class? I have Ancient Runes with a Professor Babbling".

Remus's face lit up like it were Christmas morning. "Thank goodness, I'm taking Ancient Runes as well. The others are taking Divination. It is the only class I don't have with them". He explained. Hermione smiled brightly in return as they made there way for class, Remus talking animatedly. Remus, Hermione soon learned, had a wicked sense of humor that would rival Sirius' if Remus only had the same talent for turning that humor on other students.

As they approached the classroom for Ancient Rune, Hermione was beginning to finally forget about the awkward exchange between herself and Snape when she walked right into the dour Slytherin's back. Dropping her belonging onto the stone floor, all the prior tension seeped back into her muscles, leaving a nervous ache in its wake as she realized who she'd walked into. _You've got to be kidding me? Could this morning get any worse! _Groaning inwardly Hermione hastily began to retrieve her things while apologizing profusely to her future potion's master.

"Will you please stop with that irritating babbling and just watch where you are going?" Severus snapped at her. He gave Hermione a sever look before storming into the classroom just as Professor Babbling was opening the door.

"He can be such a git sometimes," Remus commented with a frown as he helped her stuff the last of her quills into her bag. Red with embarrassment Hermione followed Remus into the class with the rest of the students.

Taking a seat in the second row next to Remus and a pretty Hufflepuff girl, whose name according to Remus was Philomena Honeywood, Hermione tried desperately not to notice Snape's presence which was conveniently seated behind her. _Fantastic._ She thought with a silent groan.

_ Fantastic. _He thought bitterly as he glared at the bushy haired girl's back. _Can't I be rid of her already_? Professor Babbling was instructing the class to begin translations of several lengthy passages that appeared on the large black board behind her, which she would ask for verbal translations.

Shaking Hermione from his mind once again, Severus began to translate the runes on the board. Next to Amos Wikes, a Ravenclaw boy with a pimply nose, Severus had the highest marks in the class. Unfortunately for him fate seemed to deem it time to add another name to that list. For every time Babbling asked the class for a translation on a particular line, the new girl, Hermione, was ready with the correct answer. Her confidant slender hand would shoot its way into the air before Severus or anyone else would have a chance to find the line in their translations. She did this so often that Severus resolved to just give up for the day and simply watch her for the rest of the lesson. This amused him quite a bit, for he was sure she felt him watching her because she would frequently fidget in her seat. Severus found it even more amusing how aware the girl was of his presence. Why would she bother paying him any attention? What exactly had Lily said about him to the new girl? Maybe he'd approach her and find out. He couldn't out right ask Lily.

"That was spectacular, Hermione!" Remus exclaimed for what felt to Hermione as the hundredth time since leaving Babbling's class. Remus, who was not particularly talented in Ancient Runes, had gotten a laugh out of the look of loathing on the pimply Ravenclaw boy's face when Hermione was the only one in the class to properly translate the material start to finish, grammar and punctuation included. Hermione only blushed and said nothing. He wouldn't have been so excited if he'd known that she'd completed all of the Runes classes at Hogwarts before, and even translated an original copy of The Tales of Beetle the Bard while hunting Horcruxes with his best friend's future son.

"I keep telling you Remus, my father translated runes for a hobby. He already taught me a lot about runes," she insisted again, though smiling brightly all the same. Though she knew it was cheating, per say, she still enjoyed the attention her wit got her. All the same, Hermione had a free period while Remus and the others had Muggle Studies next, and although she enjoyed their company she really wanted to be alone to think for a while. Perhaps speak to Dumbledore if he was not busy.

Reaching the entrance way Hermione stopped near the staircase opposite the ones that lead to Gryffindor Tower and Muggle Studies. "I'll catch up with you at lunch. I wanted to study a bit in the library." She explained. Saying a short goodbye the two separated, leaving Hermione to take her time up the familiar stairs.

Thoughts full of Severus Snape and the impossible task before her, Hermione wondered what she could have been thinking, what Dumbledore could have been thinking. Snape hated her in life as a man, now here in the past she was sure his younger self would hate her just the same.

Reaching the library she chose a secluded seat near the back of the vast room. Setting her satchel on the enormous desk before her, Hermione withdrew the small journal that was in Dumbledore's package. It was, as the living Dumbledore explained, a journal that had been kept by Severus Snape himself during his life since his first year at Hogwarts. It was charmed to never run out of paper while maintaining its small size. Hermione had been too frightened to open it before today. It felt like a violation to the man's most private of thoughts.

Taking a deep determined breath she slowly opened the small brown journal and began to read from the beginning. Hoping that he'd forgive her when she returned it to him if she succeeded. When she succeeded.

December 26th, 8:03pm, Godric's Hollow.

Present day

"Ginny! Where did you say my robes were? I have an inspection in the morning, and they're my last pair," Harry called from within his bedroom closet. He'd been searching the house top to bottom for his Navy and Gray robes for official business. He knew Ginny said they were up here somewhere. _Dammit where are they? _"Ginny!" He called again.

"I told you, they're on top of the laundry in the hamper on top of the washer," came her faint voice. _The washer? But that was downstairs through the kitchen. _Groaning aloud he crawled back out of the closet and nearly tripped over a pair of his jeans that he'd thrown behind himself in his search of the closet. Ginny would be angry if he didn't clean this mess up, he thought surveying the chaos of clothes and shoes and belts across the light wooden floor.

Making his way down the stairs, Harry was just about to enter the kitchen where Ginny sat sipping tea when there was a rather harsh knock on the door. G_oodness gracious, that had better not be Ron again._ He didn't think you could contain himself from jinxing the man for his earlier idiocy. Really attacking Malfoy. Turning back around toward the large white door, Harry answered. It wasn't Ron. On the other side of the door, still bruised and not alone, stood Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"We have business, Potter." Draco Malfoy stated flatly. "May we come in?"


End file.
